


Sing to me Instead

by VioletTeaTime



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, M/M, Men Crying, Missing Scene, Season 4 Episode 18 : Shooting Star, Season/Series 04, in this house we love and support blaine idk about yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTeaTime/pseuds/VioletTeaTime
Summary: A missing scene from the 'Shooting Star' episode, where Blaine texts Kurt as the Glee Club is hiding in the classroom.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Sing to me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello!  
> artie had like everyone in the glee club speak on his video except for blaine so i wanted to throw this at yall,,, please be aware of a TW: school shootings - just in the context of the episode

Blood rushed in his ears, Blaine's heart was beating so fast he was sure it would crawl out of his mouth. He could hear the distant whispers of his frightened friends, but he was trying his best to listen to the comforting sound of the metronome in the center of the room. Artie was strewn out in front of him, passing his camera around to everyone. He watched as Jake recorded his speech for his family, choked up and watery, Marley rubbing his back. 

Artie nodded towards him, raising a shaky hand to point at the camera, now held by Marley, pointed at Ryder. 

"Do you want to say anything?" Blaine thought for a moment. His phone was in his bag, so he wasn't able to text his loved ones like anyone else, maybe a message would be best. He wanted his mom to know he loved her, and Cooper to know how good of a brother he was. He wanted to forgive his father for all the shit he had put him through, let Jeff and Nick know he knew about their relationship. He wanted to tell something to everyone he knew, but mostly, he just wanted to hear Kurt's voice again. 

Kurt couldn't forgive him, he would never forgive him, and Blaine was trying to make peace with that, but he knew that that man was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew from the moment he had seen him on the staircase at Dalton, and his doubt of their future was the reason they had broken up, but Blaine couldn't give it up. He couldn't give Kurt up. 

Blaine wiped angrily at the tears he had been desperately trying to hold in, smearing them around. He shook his head at Artie who nodded before passing his camera towards Sam. His polyester uniform itched and pulled at him, but he didn't want to move too much to try and be comfortable, just in case he accidentally made a sound on the piano. He tried to clear his voice as quietly as he could.

"Kitty, psst. Kitty." The blonde looked up, mascara streamed down her face. He pointed at her phone, resting on her skirt, and then pointed at himself. She nodded, tapping the password in before sliding the phone across the linoleum floor. He smiled at the background, a photo of Kitty, Brittany, and himself after Cheerios practice a few days ago. He opened the phone app, and typed in the only phone number he had ever cared to memorize. 

The phone rang, and he leant back, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kurt could be in a class, or at his internship, or even just not picking up a random number with an Ohio area code. 

"C'mon, c'mon." He whispered, and his throat felt constricted as he hit the answering machine. Unique gently placed her hand on his leg and nodded at him, and he redialled, breathing shakily. 

On the third ring, Kurt picked up. 

"Hello?"

" _Kurt._ " His voice came out cracked, wet. He could hear Kurt shushing Rachel, and he smiled at the familiarity. 

"Blaine? Who's number is this? Are you okay?"

"Something- something is happening. I just needed to hear you, and tell you that..."

"Blaine, what's happening? Are you safe?" Kurt's usually gentle voice raised even higher than his typical register.

"No, no, Kurt I need to tell you." Blaine sobbed into the phone, dull nails scratching at Kitty's bedazzled phone case. 

"I'm here, you can tell me."

"I love you. I love you and your voice and your clothes and your personality and I'm so, so sorry. Kurt, I messed up so much but I don't want to die without you knowing that I regret every-" he took a shuddering breath, Kurt whimpered on the other side of the line "- every second that I'm not with you."

"Blaine? What do you mean.. what do you mean die?"

" _Kurt._ " His voice was barely a whisper, emotion overwhelming him. Unique moved to sit next to him, holding his hand tightly. 

"I love you. I love you so much." Kurt's voice came out slightly strangled, and he could almost imagine Kurt in front of him, how he looked when he cried, how he always knew what to do when Blaine needed him, or when the needed each other. Kurt let out a deep breath, coughing as he did it, "Do you want me to keep talking?"

"Sing to me instead?" Kurt hiccuped on the other end of the line, and he could hear something push against the microphone, like he was nodding.

"You will be who you want to be. You can choose whatever heaven grants. As long as you can have your chance, I swear I'll give my life for you." His voice cracked holding the notes, it sounded like he was pushing through tears to sing. Blaine hoped Kurt couldn't hear his panicked breathing, but he was sure his heart was beating hard enough that Kurt would be able to hear it. 

"Sometimes I wake up, reaching for him. I feel his shadow brush my head,but there's just moonlight on my bed. Was he a ghost? Was he a lie? That made my body laugh and cry? Then by my side the proof I see, his little one. Gods of the sun, bring him to me." As Kurt held the high note, the line went dead. Blaine tapped at the screen and pushed the home button, but the phone popped up with a low battery sign. 

Blaine dropped Kitty's phone to the floor as Unique leaned towards him, letting him bury his head in her neck to muffle his sounds. She rubbed his back, and he curled into her, exhaustion taking over his body. He was going to die, he was going to die here, without holding Kurt again, without kissing Kurt again.

An hour later, when the SWAT team began yelling in the hallways, saying that it was clear, Blaine knew only one thing. He needed to find a way to be with Kurt again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! if you liked feel free to drop a kudo or comment below, or hit me up with a request or a follow on my tumblr, @sapphicteatime


End file.
